Beneath The Beast
by LandMIA
Summary: dale is a "normal" girl in the feudal area, she has a secret power, what is it? however a particular dog demon turns her world into a crazy world. will she and sesshomaru get along, why did he kidnap her from inuyasha and the gang? find out! M for chapter 7!
1. Chapter 1

a/n: heya! okay right, so sesshy is loved by me. if you want, it can be a sesshyXreader, but iv used dale. i'v added a few characters each with a different and unique backstory, and my own little twist. hope you enjoy!

Dale's P.O.V

i began walking through the woods, as normal. a trip i enjoyed everyday, just go to a river, that flowed downhill, collect fresh water, and walk back. i was talking to my friend kagome and inuyasha, though he seemed in bad temper.

"hey kagome?" i looked over to her, she turned her head, still smiling a little.  
"yes dale?" i looked at the half dog demon.  
"why does inuyasha seem so... distant? more than normal?" i asked her, she looked down sadness grew in her eyes  
"it was kikyo. we crossed paths with her again." her eye down, i knew kagome loved this half breed, and it hurt her every time he mentioned kikyo. but i knew she also didn't want to hurt him so never spoke back.  
"aw kagome, she and he aren't possible you know, she may be in his mind, but never truly in his heart. that lies with you, i know it!" she smiled and me, then we looked up. a few demons.  
inuyasha fought them, not really trying.  
"well i'm gonna go fetch some water, kagome, could you bring that hair stuff next time, it was wonderful!" i smiled at her happiness as she nodded eagerly  
"of course!" she then went over to inuyasha, and picked up a shikon jewel.

i was now walking with shippo, who had caught up with me when he was practicing.  
"hey dale, why haven't you got any human ability's?" i looked at him  
"well... maybe a small one" i gave him a wink and squealed excitedly.  
"what is it dale come on you gotta say!" i laughed and held my arms out, my feet apart.

lifting one finger, the river's water lifted, and shot up, my foot clenched making a pole of earth shoot out, mt other fist waved causing a gust of wind and my other leg twisted causing flames to appear. i controlled the four elements. ( this is the necklace she wore 000/0/5193583/il_fullxfull. )

shippo's eyes widened at the sigh of this power.  
"but dale, your human. how is this" i looked down thoughtfully, he truly was a child at heart.  
"ill tell you shippo, but you must promise to tell no one k?" i said, semi seriously. he nodded listening intently. " you see shippo, every know and then, to match the times of a protector or the shikon jewel, a baby is born with this gift. at birth, we have a mark, placed on out back. its the same mark as this" i showed him my necklace " and these people are meant to protect thoughts who guard the jewel." he seemed confused but nodded  
"so i that why your here?"  
"i can sense the jewel shards just like kagome, but i cant purify. now don't tell anyone shippo, i don't inuyasha killing me do I?" i laughed as he pouted. there was an odd feeling.

i grabbed shippo who squeaked as i jumped out of the way, there was a two headed..dragon? i held the little fox close to me. who was this ass?  
"lord sesshomaru, we have arrived at the lake!" the imp danced or seemed to. i growled a little. "oh disgusting, its a human woman!" 'you what?' my eyes narrowed  
"why you.. look we don't mean any harm, i was here getting water" i said trying to be a little more respective.  
"typical human! you think this is about you? lord sesshomaru came here for the water fool!"  
"but she's no harm master jaken!" the little girl said.  
"be qui..."  
"look ill stay over here and get the water i need, i want to fight." i placed shippo down, who hid behind my leg. then the one i presume was this lord sesshomaru spoke.  
"and how do you intent to do that?" he asked monotone'jeez he really is worse than inuyasha' i shivered. then put my hand on my necklace.  
"just... something" he was on tail wasn't he?  
"no human can collect water from a river without going over to it. not any half demons or demons for that matter. what makes you different?" i sighed and held my finger out.

then lifting the water, bringing it over to my bucket. i truly hopped he didn't know but his expression changed a little, then i realized shippo was gone.  
"huh? shippo! where you gone!" i began panicking.  
"wow are you a water witch!" the girl said excitedly  
"uh no a little different"  
"SESSHOMARU!" oh no... inuyasha...  
"hello little brother." sesshomaru's voice and tone were the same. i shivered again, his eyes focused on me " why are you carrying around a Yōso no masutā?" oh no...  
"they don't even exists, what are you on about? we just cam here for the jewel shards" sesshomaru smirked a little, which wasn't a good sign.  
"goodbye" he left, the little demon and human girl followed after.  
"oi dale, what was sesshomaru on about?"

this was not good.


	2. Chapter 2

kagome's P.O.V

this wasn't good. if inuyasha found out about dale, he'd be furious. but now sesshomaru has said something about it, he wont ever let it go. i sighed

"look inuyasha, please leave it for now, ill explain everything later. dale, you and miroku get some herbs" i said giving her a pitiful look, she smiled at me and mouthed 'thank you'. she was so nice. she left with him, slightly looking down.

"kagome, what is she?" inuyasha asked me, i sighed and began briefly explaining.

dale's P.O.V

why am i such a fuck up... i messed up, i promised i wouldn't use my power in less i needed to like when we go to kill naraku. now look what i done.

"hey, dale, what is this about?" now miroku was a little silly, but he wasn't stupid. i swallowed.  
"i guess i have to... i'm what sesshomaru said master of elements. control them as a protector of the jewel. " i sighed a little  
" so that's who you are... well dale, i think we need to keep that in mind. you just have to be careful." i nodded, holding my necklace close to me, i looked down.  
" don't worry dale, everything will be fine" i smiled until i felt a little hand on my behind  
"miroku..." i said in a warning tone. he let go laughing nervously.  
"heh sorry" he said worriedly. i nodded.

then i turned to face miroku, and he went flying over to a tree. he passed out from the impact, i quickly turned, but even i didn't have a chance, before i felt myself lift of the ground.

"w-wha?" i look around, seeing the little girl from earlier and the little imp. i looked up at sesshomaru. what did he want with me? "oi what you doing!" i yelled, he gave me a cold look, one promising a punishment, i shut up instantly.  
"silence filthy human. you belong to me now." i growled, he looked at me casually.  
"scince when was this." i asked angrily. he gave me a penetrating stare, which hit me deep. i looked down.  
"you will travel with us now." i looked down. he lowered us after that and we began walking.

sesshomaru's P.O.V

this girl. a human at that. she is more powerful than most demons, she is a pathetic human yet she holds a lot of lives and even the power of the jewel in her hands.

"lord sesshomaru, can me and dale go and get something to eat from the river?" so that's her name. dale. not very traditional here.i nodded.  
"yes you can rin" she smiled widely, taking the hand of dale and running of with her. for some reason, it looked like a family, rin and dale looked very close already.

dale's P.O.V

rin was such a lovely girl. she seemed a little unsocial, but she was innocent. i had already taken a liking to her. she looked ahead holding my hand tightly. why was a girl like her with a demon like that.

"rin can i ask you something?" i asked when we were at the river. sesshomaru and the dragon...thing... and jaken were a reasonable distance away.  
"yes dale?" she said rolling up her kimono. i did the same with my handmade dress ( )  
"why are you with him? he's a demon yet your a child" i said. still confused. a sad smile came upon her lips  
"he raised me from the dead. after i was killed by wolves. " i looked at the demon shocked. he wasn't as heartless as i was tolled then?  
"and you just followed?" she nodded. then smiled brightly.  
"come on lets catch some fish!" i grinned as we went to grab them.

i felt eyes on me. i glanced behind me, seeing a glimpse of that demon looking at me. i shivered and went back to catching fish with rin. i laughed a i fell in the water. i might as well try and have fun scince i wont be able to ru... wait... i could...

"hey dale, you caught one!" i smiled at her and gave it to her.  
"here rin. " we got out rolling out cloths down both sopping wet. probably a bad idea with my state, but oh well, kagome's future things helped amazingly! i walked over to sesshomaru

"um... lord sesshomaru, can i have a wash please?" his eyes narrowed.  
"i will stay here while you bath. no objection" i raised my eye brows in shock  
"what!? no!" i said, before he was in front of me in a flash.

sesshomaru grabbed my chin, lifting my head up to face his piercing eyes. the anger behind his eyes scared me, he let go after moments of staring at me, i fell and was shaking lightly. i stood up shaking a little and walked toward the water. i lighted my arm making a wall of dirt between him and me. this wont go well.

sesshomaru's P.O.V

that girl... her power is to strong to pass off.. i went around the corner of the dirt, she was half undressed. i paid no heed and grabbed her wrist.

"w-what you doing!" my eyes went red, one from the power needed to do this. two from her odd smell.. i dug my claws into her arm, making five marks along her vain. letting some of represent demon power in her body, making sure she wont be able to use it.

she cried out falling to her knees. her power being repressed, which hurts. i let her go and she held her arm close to her. she curled up. covering her body.

i felt strange looking at that girl. she was a filthy human, yet she had such power. but not only that. iv never seen a human with a body of a demon. i turned and walked off.

dale's P.O.V

What was this feeling. my powers... gone? i tired lifting the water but to no avail. did he take it? no.. just ... but that look in him... scares me.

what have i gotten into


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys comment and shtuff, it help motivation. for inuyasha,naruto,death note,bleach i will do requests. id prefer to do oc/x but i don't mind ;) well fav if you like and comment for things i could add i reply to like everything XD

dale's P.O.V

its been days scince iv been taken. i'v tried sneaking off, that did not go well...

*flashback*

running... my human legs clearly didn't match his demon strength. he was behind me, chasing, i couldn't physically take any more. i hid in a cave, crawling back, the cave was a small one lower than his knees. i hid under, holding a hand over my mouth. bad luck for me.

he swung his sword over the rock, the air wooshed over my head, i looked up at an angry sesshomaru. he grabbed my hair lifting me up. i screamed.

"what are you doing" i shook at the look he gave me.  
"i-i'm sorry..." he tossed me on the ground. he walked forward, i moved back till my back hit the tree. he grabbed my neck holding me up to it  
"do not run i will find you, i will get you. you will receive punishment for this." and with let he dragged me back. and walked off after

*end of flashback*

never again am i trying to run from that man. never again. he sent fear through me. ill never do it again. i haven't received my punishment. i hope hes forgot.

"dale, come with me." or not... the look in his eyes say that.  
"u-um... l-lord sesshomaru, i-i am sorry" he stood still  
"follow me" i looked down worriedly, following him quickly.

rin and jaken were catching fish in the river, sesshomaru took me out of their sight. this worried me greatly. i looked around. he was staring at me.

"why did you run" his voice made me hesitate, he knew this... "are you scared girl?"  
my eyes fixed on his, like some trance.  
" yes"  
"why"  
"you scare me...your power scares me.." he smiled just a little  
"good" he grabbed my chin.

sesshomaru's P.O.V

i grasped her chin, pinning her to the tree... her smell..  
"w-wha..." i leaned in close to her ear.  
"do not run from me. you will fail" she was shaking, she was bright red, her hair messy.  
"i...i.." i cut in  
"do not talk back to me, woman" i found myself getting more and more angry.

i pushed her chin up with my thumb, leaning in more to her neck, she was hot, sweating. i could smell her blood running through her, my eyes turned red, as i bit into her neck, she made a small sound, that sound made it feel good, another rush through me, i bit harder, drinking her blood.

dale's P.O.V

what was he doing?! i looked at him, his eyes full of red, drinking my blood!? i lifted my hands, though shaking, and tries pushing him off, tho no progress was made in that. i felt him laugh against my neck, i was losing to much blood.

it felt like forever before he finally stopped,dropping me to the ground. i fell limp, conscious tho bearly, he looked at me, picking me up, holding me in one arm back. i felt tires and weak. the last thing i felt was being placed down on sesshomaru's fur. then black.

sesshomaru's P.O.V

her blood... it made me lust more... more than blood. such thoughts are not mine. i placed her resting against my arm, against my fur, her lips slightly parted. she was different. i smelled her hair, strawberries. i smoothed her hair. i felt power coursing through me. she was powerful indeed. in continued to stroke her. no doubt naraku would want her for his own benefit. she is safest with me.

"lord sesshomaru" rin came over " we caught some fish, shall we make a fire and cook them?"  
"yes rin, go ahead." i said, my eyes never leaving dale.

she was shivering, well, she was poorly dressed, she had tore of half her dress to heal rin's wound and the sleeves so jaken and rin wouldn't choke from the gas. it was respectable at the least. but for her warmth and safety, it was unhealthy. i placed my fur around her, she pulled it lightly around her. i kept my arm around her.

"lord sesshomaru, what happened to dale!" i gave him an angry glare.  
"come here" he approached " dale isn't well.. we will get her new cloths at the next village." he nodded, seemingly scared, rin happily cooked the fish on the fire. i looked down at dale. her eyes closed.

rin finished cooking the fish and handed one to me, i kept it aside, i lifted dale's now pale arm. my claw marks, still visible, though healed faster than anticipated. i dug them in again, making the wounds fresh, she flinched making a moaning sound, but he eyes didn't open.

jaken and rin fell asleep quickly after, i was left awake looking at the girl in my arm. i lifted her, onto my lap, leaning her head against my chest. i placed my hand over her heart. beating, fairly quickly. good.  
her hair went just over her lower half. it was a brown color, also rare here, while most girls have black hair. it was a nice change. her skin was more pale than any other i have seen. it had more of an elegant look, she had a decent sized human body. if anything, more than a female demon's body.

i found myself, running my hand along her, her skin was smooth, like a demons. her torso area also was like the body of a demon. her chest neck and arms all had a demons resemblance. i felt something, this girl was different. i put her head under my chin, keeping her close to me.

i looked over at rin and jaken. luckily both asleep. i looked down at dale. she was getting color back into her face. i felt her body warm up with her blood, her blood was also diff different. her blood was like that of a priestess. pure. unlike mine.

she made a slight noise, her eyes trying to open. i pulled her a little tighter, she opened her eyes, and looked at me. her eyes went wide as she tensed.

dale's P.O.V

i don't know how i got to this situation, or why, but i'm scared. he was looking right at me, his eyes steady and as unreadable as ever. i realized what position we were in, i flushed from it, i mean, sesshomaru wasn't bad to look at but he was still a demon, who could kill me. i tried moving a little but his grip on me was intense. when i did try and move my arm, he held me tighter, and trying to move my body, he held me even tighter. i looked at him, his expression was turning annoyed. i tensed

"s-sorry" i said, kinda worried about to get him annoyed like last time. he nodded a little.

i found myself cuddling closer, his fur was soft and he was warm. i had my hands wrapped around his arm, which he put there when i went to put them around my legs. i found myself dozing off to his breathing. i finally did succumb to sleep once more, tho not peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

dale's P.O.V

how long now? two weeks scince sesshomaru dragged me along with him. its been strange, particularly three days ago...

*flashback*

we were all walking, i was talking to rin about making kimono's. rin picked something up from the ground and ran over to sesshomaru to give it to him. then i felt something grab my ankle

"AHH!" i screamed as this thing pulled me down, pulling me into the river. i felt my power kick in, but not fully, i still felt the weakness sesshomaru had gave me. i dug my fingers into the ground, feeling my body being stretched. then the pressure was gone i look back seeing lord sesshomaru had cut it off. the river demon was beginning to sink back in but lord sesshomaru didn't give it a chance before he sliced it in half.

"uh...s-sorry" he looked back, grabbing me and moving out the way, he held me with one arm, close to him, and killed the river demon. i looked at my know thin ankle and sighed "s-sorry lord sesshomaru... thank you, you saved my life." i looked down blushing a little. he then put his sword away, putting rin on ahun and carried me. jaken seemed to realize the off thing with lord sesshomaru, and looked at me worriedly, i nodded a little to him.

*end of flashback*

scince then, lord sesshomaru has never let me out of his sight. he makes me sleep next to him, and carries me if i seem tired. he wont let me bath on my own, not without him there.

"huh? AHHH! " i yelped when a demon sprung out by rin, sesshomaru was further ahead than me, my reaction was to slam my foot on the ground, the ground made a point, piercing it through the demon, another appeared behind my, i sliced it in half with water. my power was returning.

then there was a bug. flying insect maybe? it was coming close to me, and my hands still moving back, lord sesshomaru had to cut down another demon, but the bug simply disintegrated when it got near me.

"What?!" i blinked catching the bug's dust. the rest fled quickly. lord sesshomaru looked at me.  
"how did you do that, a mere mortal" i looked at the dust which also dispersed, i gulped.  
"i don't know... what are these things?" he walked over to me, holding me with one arm.  
"there nuraku's bugs. now they have seen what you can do, the most lightly situation is he will come after you. come, we leave at once" i blinked looking down.

this wont be good anymore. if this is the case. i looked at lord sesshomaru who was looking ahead,i looked to the side

"stop!" i jumped down, and ran in the direction i could sense them. i jumped over the rock. i was right! lord sesshomaru and the others walked through when...

"HOT SPRING!" me and rin cried together, quickly we both ran over to it.  
"this is what you came for?" lord sesshomaru said plainly.  
" yes it smells lovely!" i cried, i began to remove my top layer of cloths.

rin and me rid ourselves of our cloths, i made sure we both were covered using the ground, once in i lowered the walls, knowing lord sesshomaru would be displeased by such i got closer to rin, covering my ear and her mouth and whispered to her.

"does lord sesshomaru normally stare?" she giggled a little, i blushed a bit, she leaned in  
"no, he doesn't, maybe he likes you" she laughed some more. i blushed and backed off shaking my head  
"no no no no no!" i said, she laughed a little  
"or maybe you like him" i blushed shaking my head, out of the corner of my eye i saw lord sesshomaru's eyes narrow. i gulped.  
"uh, no i don't think...uh... i don't know.. " i began to get lost in a train of thought. then she laughed  
"you do! you are in love with him!" rin cried, i blushed deeper  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
i sunk back into the water, i looked over at lord sesshomaru, who had a somewhat displeased look in his eye. i blinked and looked away. i was as red as a tomato! rin carried on  
"so do you like him dale?"  
"um... i'm not sure i..." did i like lord sesshomaru? even if i did, he wouldn't like a human like me would he? no of coarse not i'm human. this was so hard. i sighed and sunk under more. i saw lord sesshomaru stand up, and walk over, pulling me out by my arm

"were leaving" was all he said before stalking off. i quickly covered myself and rin dressed also looking a little stunned by what happened.

we all had walked in silence awkwardly. then lord sesshomaru stopped  
"we rest here" we all began to set things up.

rin went to grab fire wood i lit it on fire, and cooked the fish, i ate little and felt oddly sick and very very unsafe. i felt his eyes on me the hole time, and i knew something bad was coming my way. master jaken also seemed to tell the different tone with lord sesshomaru. i went over to jaken.

"h-hey master jaken. i'm scared somethings going to happen..." i said slowly. jaken, tho he has his hatred of humans, also seemed concerned.  
"that's true, even i'm starting to worry. " i nodded looking at lord sesshomaru he looked at me, the stood.

he began walking toward me, then pulling me with him, i gulped, jaken gave me a grave look and began talking to rin. now what?

sesshomaru's P.O.V

this girl... i grabbed her dragging her with me. why was i angry, i shouldn't be. but hearing them talking about this person she loves... never! i stopped tossing her to a tree, then grabbed her throat. pinning to the tree. her eyes watered.

i pressed her chin up again, pushing myself against her body. why was i doing this? i leaned in again, like before i bit her neck. her smell... it was intoxicating. i pressed my other had against her stomach. she struggled but with her life being sucked out of her, she couldn't do much.

i drank fed upon her blood. it was filling and tasted sweet. her eyes going dim each second. i hadn't noticed her cloths that had torn to shreds from my claws. her hair a mess and blood stained most of her body. i bit her lower neck, more blood flowed. i began to lose my mind over the taste. her skin growing more and more pale by the second.

it wasn't until i felt her body fall limp and almost lifeless that i realized she was dying from blood loss. i stopped cleaning the blood from her neck and collar bones.

she was... limp under me.. from me, she had bleed. her eyes open but lifeless, yet she was still alive. i covered myself. for some reason, i felt no remorse or pity or guilt. only pride from doing this. i covered her body in some thin, yet covering silk. and picked her up, daylight was showing. i carried her back on my arm, to jaken and rin, who were both now awake, rin grinned upon seeing us.

"lord sesshomaru, is dale okay?" i looked at rin then at dale, who was still pale from the amount of blood she lost.  
"she is safe. we leave, but i take my leave for two days. jaken, take care of dale, rin you are free to look around this field. don't wonder to far."  
"okay lord sesshomaru" rin laughed and left, jaken seemed more troubled then before, but he nodded, avoiding my eyes  
"yes me lord" he came over, as i placed dale down on soft grass, with that i was gone.

jaken's P.O.V

something wasn't right. lord sesshomaru has changed, there was the smell of human blood all over both of them. she must be in grate pain. i grabbed some water and washed the blood from her neck and arm, but dared not to wash the rest of her. lord sesshomaru must have caused grate pain to her body, so i used the smell of herbs to heal her.

whatever happened to her, from him, was not good. she could have died. what happened to him.


	5. Chapter 5

dale's P.O.V

pain... this was all over me, just a pounding pain. through out my body. it was hurting every muscle and bone. i was sleeping, that or dead. i think id prefer dead. but shamefully not, i opened my eyes, it was fairly bright out, i could hear rin and jaken in conversation and lord sesshomaru was either gone or silent. id prefer gone, again not in my luck either.

"how are you dale" i closed my eyes, tearing up. i felt myself be lifted, and led on fur and muscle, i opened my eyes looking at him, his eyes held a particular softness to them. i looked away.  
"i'm okay." i said, he offered a small smile and pulled up my kimono... kimono? i looked at it.

it was beautiful deep blue or purple with paler flower like patterns. it was soft and fell nicely just below my feet. i looked at my sleeves that covered my hands. i smiled at the sight of a covered body, lord sesshomaru seemed to notice and pulled me a little higher. i flushed but felt dirty.

we began walking a little while after. tho i fell as soon as i stood, lord sesshomaru ended up carrying me. i felt uncomfortable with it, but what could i do? nothing.

i was powerless.

sesshomaru's P.O.V

she was tense. her body still not healed from the bites and blood loss. when i came back from getting her a new kimono, jaken had cleaned her neck and arm, but left the rest of her body, which was good. he looked genuinely worried and had a pitiful look. he backed off when i approached. i cleaned the rest of her.

she was still in pain, trying to heal, also her wounds i gave her to prevent her power has healed little. she was a strong willed person to live through what happened. i held her in one arm, looking at her eye, they were glassed over looking ahead. i felt remorse. it was only slight but i felt it. this girl has gone through a lot of pain.

she was easy to carry, as light as a feather. which brought me slight concern. she was underweight.

we continued to walk, i carried her, she fell asleep when sun set came. i placed her down next to me, covering her with my fur. i looked upon the girls appearance again. So different from a demon. So pure like a priestess, so innocent like a child, yet more powerful than demons.. such a strange combination.

I felt the want and need to repeat the previous nights actions, yet i dare not, in-case i brake her body completely. What had gone unnoticed was the scratches and bruises i gave her. She had a broken rib and ankle. I caused this. i hadn't noticed the force i used on her small fragile body, she was only a little taller than rin.

she slept fairly softly. tho interrupted by the odd moan, her eyes would scrunch together, and shed tense before becoming more relaxed. i relaxed myself against the tree, and looked up into the sky. this girl she was brilliant. strong in will power and actual power. i held her close to me.

dale's P.O.V

(dreaming)

running. i was running. i was holding something, i looked down. a pup? i held him close to me, and kept running and running. wait why am i running. i look behind. fur... white hair... red eyes. lord sesshomaru? can't be. i kept running running running. then... nothing.

(leaving dream)

i woke with a scream, holding myself tightly, i felt lord sesshomaru jolt up grabbing me by the shoulder and waist, pulling me back, his arms tense. i looked back, before i gust of wind appeared.

"yo" i narrowed my eyes at the woman, her eyes fixed on me, the way lord sesshomaru was holding me probably. i lowered my eyes and went to pull away. but his grip tightened. i began struggling. "who's the human?" lord sesshomaru looked only at me.  
"her names is dale." i then got free, i turned around backing off from the woman.  
"you... your naraku... your part of him.." my eyes shook from her. lord sesshomaru went to grab me, but i moved, clearly he grew angry by this. i lowered my eyes and walked back to him, he snatched me, holding me tightly.  
"what do you want kagura" lord sesshomaru asked. i looked at the woman there was a sort of sadness behind her eyes. she smiled slyly  
"the girl. naraku want's the young lady, he said its vital for him." my eyes were shaking. naraku. i'v never met him, but i'v herd of what he is capable of. lord sesshomaru didn't look away from me.  
"that wont happen." he said plainly. i blinked. there was something in that woman's eyes, what's her eyes, jealousy? can't be.  
"why so touche? something to hide sesshomaru?"  
"lord sesshomaru... not sesshomaru, lord. get it right." i said stiffly. lord sesshomaru looked at me, i could see he was gaining respect for that.  
"oh... lord eh? shut it little lady, you have no right"  
"don't be to sure" i pulled away, lifting the water and creating fire in front of me. i growled

kagura used her wind, it was pointless, i controlled the firing them back. she jumped out the way, her face showed shock and she backed off. she sent more, i simple walked into them, pushing them away. she continued to move back. She seemed to worrying.

" who are you...what are you?!" She exclaimed. I smirked.  
"that's none of your business" i felt my power coursing though me. my wounds were healing, i felt it, master sesshomaru's demon power was fading away...  
"you'r a freak!"  
"that's enough kagura. leave her be." master sesshomaru's voice rang through. i stopped letting the water drop, it landed on jaken. i bit my lip, and bowed my head when he came near.  
"sorry master." i said glumly. he nodded to me, placing a hand on my head, before picking me up in one arm.  
"kagura, leave us be, naraku isn't strong enough to get her." we flew away.

sesshomaru's P.O.V

naraku... he does make my blood boil. his disregard for life, but mainly his greed for power. it was ridiculous. i wont stand it. how dare kagura be so disrespectful toward dale, i will not let her get away with that. i looked at dale. my power must be wearing off. i'll have to redo my claw marks. i finally set us all down. we all went on walking.

"my lord, can i wash, my got dirt on my shoulders. " i looked at her. she wasn't looking at me.  
"yes that's fine" i said, as she went to the pool.

rin jaken and ahun were over in a small clearing. i was closer to the pool. i looked around. then i realized something. dale's body, had a pure aura around it. it would seem anything like naraku's insects were incinerated due to such a pureness. it made me wonder how i was able to touch her.

i found myself looking at her body. it wasn't like others id seen. she was thin now, but she clearly didn't like it. she seemed more thicker than most. made sense to be. what was the point in being so thin. i looked at her body some more. her chest was fairly large, her backside was also fairly out. for me, it was perfect. she cleaned the dirt off. i then walked over, she seemed shocked to see me.

"uhh my lord... um.." she was blushing... how funny. i grabbed her arm, digging my nails in.  
"can't allow this can i" i said plainly. she nodded slowly, before washing the blood off of her arm. hiding her delicacy under water. "why are you hiding from me"  
"uh.." she looked back "i-i'm not." she said. what a liar  
"don't lie to me. i know you are. " she looked down.  
"sorry. i'm... a bit fat." my eye brows creased.  
"no your not" i went over pulling her from the water, she let out a small gasp. "your fine. if not better than most demons." she was blushing still. i could feel her blood pumping. i placed my hand over her heart. her face went bright red.  
"mi lord, what are you.."  
"sesshomaru... say my name." she made a small sound.  
"uh... lord ses..." i closed my eyes in annoyance.  
" no just sesshomaru" she looked at me.  
"just your name"  
"yes my name, say my name." i don't think she realized my little scheme.  
"sesshomaru" her heart sped up. i smirked.  
"again" she was blushing but she did  
"sesshomaru..." i opened my eyes picking her up, she gasped a bit.  
"one more time" she was blushing holding her kimono tightly  
"sesshomaru." i smirked to myself. we finally got back to the camp.

upon returning, jaken and rin both were asleep. i placed dale on my lap, holding her tightly. she was still blushing. tho soon she to fell asleep. i held her thinking of her while i rest.

A/N: please rate review all the juicy stuff, for more juicy stuff later ;)


	6. Chapter 6

heya guys! please please please comment and fav and all the good stuff! ;)

naraku's P.O.V

that girl... she can control the elements, she can destroy my insects if they get to close to her. she beat kagura with her own weapon. no doubt, she could use my own power against me. i closed my eyes. she would be handy on this side... if only i could get to her...

sesshomaru's P.O.V

i looked at dale. she was still sleeping. i knew naraku would be on her tail, and she wont get away easy. i held her close to me. he wasn't going to take her from me. she turned in her sleep before jumping up.

"he's here my lord!" she turned and faced the insects flying closer to us, then naraku appeared in sight. honestly, he must want her bad if he came himself.  
"so this is the girl who controls the elements. i want her" i looked at her and narrowed my eyes.  
"what makes you think you can take her" i said, starting to lose my patients. she held my sleeve, i looked at her, but, something was different, she had the look of pure terror in her face. it was strange to see such a look in her face, it's never shown such a look in anyone's eyes. i pulled her over to me  
"oh? do you like this girl sesshomaru, you se..."  
"for the second time... it's lord sesshomaru." i looked at dale, her face was serious, her eyes narrowed. naraku smirked, i clutched the hilt of my sword.  
"oh. you protect him and he protects you. how... human like" i narrowed my eyes at the beast. she looked at him in disgust.

i growled at him, my eyes turning red as he came forward toward her. i pulled her back, grasping my sword. he would not get her from me. i looked back for a second and i could see the fear but i could also see something else in her eyes. i saw anger and power. she was angry, but too weak after i clawed her arm again.

"so you wish too fight sesshomaru... you truly are a pitiful excuse for a demon"

dale's P.O.V

i growled, which made naraku look at me. he opened that filthy mouth

"are you..." i smirked  
"it's funny isnt it... saying master sesshomaru is a "pitiful excuse for a demon" when its coming from a half wit!" master sesshomaru gave me a small smile. I guess its to do with the fact i respect him  
"ahh i see. You, a mere mortal, have fallen for a demon, am i correct"  
"uh..." i blushed i could feel the rosy color of my cheeks increasing... for god sake... and i seem to have lost my voice. "interesting" i looked down avoiding my masters eyes  
"naraku i suggest you leave, before i slice you in half" i keeled down... i needed my power, just enough o get him the fuck away.

i knew what to do... i slowly got into this particular position. sat in a meditation style, i began to absorb the power of nature, i felt it course through me. i know this would only last a while, but anythings better than nothing. i stood, and began to walk toward it.  
"are you joining me dale?" he was smirking, i nodded, and walked closer. just as he was reaching for me, his entire hand and lower arm was obliterated/incinerated.  
"you... Bitch! " he swore as i continued to walk closer to him, he jumped back "fine... ill take my leave, but mark my words... i will get you!" he left in a puff.

sesshomaru's P.O.V

i looked at my dale. she fell down as soon as naraku left. i was there and caught her as she fell down. her eyes closed. she must have over exerted herself to gain the power to hurt naraku. his bugs were easy to kill.

rin, jaken, dale and I began to walk again. i found a suitable place for rin, as she liked to clime easy trees, and jaken liked his own space from rin. i sat down dale tight in my grip. she had, again, a calm expression on her face. she shivered, so i wrapped my fur around her.

I lead down using my fur as a pillow and a blanket for dale. we were in a secluded place and i felt a strange desire. i wanted to see all of dale. i began to undress her, but just as i pulled down the color of her kimono, she sired and tensed. i stopped instantly. perhaps i should wait, but i did wake her  
"dale. wake up" she grabbed me in her sleep  
"no... he cant... i... my pup... he would... no... s...sesh...SESSHOMARU!" i grabbed her waking her instantly, her now sweaty body clutched me tightly. she was scared.  
"dale" i said she looked at me...

dale's P.O.V

i was holding him... the dream was the same one as before where sesshomaru chased me but it was actually naraku was in his place. i knew that first dream was my own fear mixed in. i looked at sesshomaru. he was very calm, his face focused on me.  
"what was that dream about dale" he asked, as usual it was not a question. i looked down, i didn't want to tell him about the pup, but he would fine out sooner or later... still... "dale" his voice became more demanding, i looked up  
" i... um... i was carrying... a... pup... and naraku was chasing me... i ran" he looked dead into my eyes, it gave me chills.

I jumped as my master lifted me to his lap, as he sat up. i blushed a little... i couldn't deny what naraku had said. he was correct, i was falling for this demon. its like sesshomaru had a secret soft side for us humans. lost in my thought, i didn't even realize sesshomaru staring at me, his eyes held something very different in them. i felt the blush grow and looked down, sesshomaru wrapped hi arms around me, as we slept.


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: there will be lemon rape kinda thing. i will notify when:WARNING

dales P.O.V

it's been a while since naraku came to try and get me. but my master had protected me. which i'm really grateful for.

sesshomaru's P.O.V

i held the bracelet in my hand. dale was over in the river, playing washing and catching fish with rin and jaken. this bracelet was given to me by my mother, she said it would allow me to know where my mate would be and if she were sad happy, everything. i was debating giving it to her. i decided i would. it would be the best way to keep her safe.

"come here dale." she turned over to look a large smile on her face, it didn't fade as she got out in her bathing outfit. i watched her from the corner of my eyes, and nodded for her to sit down. she did so, and looked at the growned, there was a slight blush on her cheeks, amusing to say the least.

"give me your wrist" she moved her wrist over to me, as i placed it on her, and locked in place, she looked at the silver jewelry.  
"w-what is this?" i smirked inwardly  
"it allows me to make sure your safe" she looked and smiled  
"thank you, its beautiful" she smiled at it, then looked at me trying to hide the blush from her face though it didn't work  
"rin jaken, come we leave, make our way" we all packed and left.

i noticed that my Dale was limping. i picked her up in my arm and we contained to walk onward, i looked at her out the corner of my eye, she was blushing, for some reason i found it amusing when she did, so i moved in a way that made her face go bright red and she blushed and turned away.

Dale's P.O.V

we had traveled for hours now, rin fell asleep on au un, about an hour ago, even i found it hard to keep my eyes open. but honestly after master sesshomaru had moved his hand to an "indecent "location, i found it hard to fall asleep.

i knew it was silly, but i think i did love this demon lord. it was so silly, such a stupid thing to think about, but i do. he protects me, which is... odd, i'v never been protected like he protects me. i mean yes i know kagome and inuyasha and the group had protected me, once i found them, but before that, all i remember is darkness.  
it was odd, a demon had never thought if protecting me. before they would just hit me and hit me and hit me. but now.. ugg i shouldn't think like this! he's a lord, a strong full blooded demon and me. the human filth. lowest of the low. my gosh i need to stop thinking about him. but he just, fills my mind.

"are you thinking about someone" i herd him whisper in my ear. i jumped  
"h-huh!" he smirked a little, as i blushed looking away. damn him.  
"we rest here jaken."

we all helped do our bit, master... bloody hell, lord sesshomaru had left, i had a little time to talk to jaken, which i never did much

"hello, master jaken." i said sitting by the imp  
"oh hello dale, how have you been" we were tense.  
"um good, i think my ankles broken but, it don't matter not a big deal"  
"oh well let me heal it for you, lord sesshomaru will be happy if you aren't in any pain" i smiled at him  
"thank you master jaken, it means a lot"  
"Dale! dale! " rin called running toward me, holding loads of flowers "can we make flower crowns!" she smiled at me, i smiled at her and nodded.  
"sure rin come sit here"

me rin, and we even got jaken to join us, made some flower crowns, me and rin put one of ours on jaken, and we made each other one. jaken put on a front that he was angry, but he didn't mind me and rin being playful. then lord sesshomaru walked back.

he stopped looking at me and rin then at jaken.  
"you look like an idiot" me and rin looked at each other and started to giggle

after everyone had settled, i walked over with my now fixed ankle, to ask lord sesshomaru if i could quickly wash my knees and legs  
"um... m-mi lord?"  
"sesshomaru" i blushed  
"um,.. sesshomaru" his eyes were closed  
"yes dale"  
"do you mind if i quickly clean my legs and arms and stuff, hate the dirt " i let out a nervous giggle, he nodded  
"yes but be quick"

i smiled and bowed before leaving. there was a small pool just around the corner from the area we were. i stripped off and began to clean

sesshomaru P.O.V

I was losing control over myself. it was mating season today, the start and i know realized that dale was going to my target. i had self control over myself for most of today, but now... i stood

If i took her now, not only would my own needs be complete but shed also be mine. i watched her, she was, bare. she was looking down, cleaning herself, like she said. she was thinking of someone again, like before. i went behind her.

3rd person P.O.V *warning from now one mind*

sesshomaru went behind dale, grasping her tightly, he decided to say nothing he wanted it to be more of a secret. he covered her eyes and shoved her to the ground. she gasped loudly against his hand.

he ran his hands up her legs, over her backside and across her back. when he got to her color bone, he covered her eyes with some cloth, and used his claw to mark her, putting a half moon in the center. it was his mark and his alone. she flinched, he licked the blood away.

he then rid himself of cloths, using his kimono to cover them. he kept his male part next to her backside, he then began sucking at her neck, down her back.

she was terrified, she couldn't see and couldn't speak. she knew something bad was to happen, she just wanted sesshomaru to walk over and come save her. she struggled but with her arms useless and her mouth and eyes taken from her, she was literally paralyzed. he began to make the finale move.

he lined up to her unspoiled part and pushed inside fast. she bit down on the mans hand, though he didn't react. he then began to pound her small body. she flinched and tense, she was crying also, it hurt so bad. whom ever this was they were far to large for her body. it hurt terribly bad. she felt him inside her every single movement.

he contained for ages, a few hours to be exact. which was a surprise to him that he finished so quickly, it normally took more than 8 hours, but this took like 4. when sesshomaru finally finished, he did roar, her body trembled in pure pain. as she collapsed weak and bloody.

sesshomaru tied her mouth closed with another piece of cloth and placed her in the shallow end of the pool. he then dressed himself, folding her new cloths he recently got her on the side and left

sesshomarus P.O.V *OKAY DONE NOW!*

why did i fell no guilt only pride? i sat down like i was before, leaving her on her own. i don't want her to know it was me, not yet, i shall act like i didn't know and then, it would also let me be closer to her. she screamed a little while later, for some reason it did make me panic so i went strait to her.

she was naked, a pool of blood on the ground... wait... was she... has she ever done this before?  
"what happened" i rushed over to her  
"someone... raped me... took it from me" she was shaking badly. i closed my eyes.. she was.  
i went over and picked her up, holding her, she came close to me shaking badly. crying a lot too. i held her close to me.

i walked back holding her in my arms. she was shaking terribly and blood was still stained on her normally pale elegant skin. but i still felt no remorse.

i held her tightly, as i laid down with her, she clung to me, tightly clinging to me. she was beautiful, even when she was in pain.

i let her play with my hair, let her twirl it and plait it. i stroke her back, giving her the most comfort i could, to make her fell safe was my number one priority now, over my new mate.

i stroked my new mates face, moving her hair form her beautiful eyes. my mate now... my mate. mine and mine alone.

dale's P.O.V:

there was pain all through me. i felt no part of me clean or well. when lord sesshomaru came and pick me up, i felt so much better. he came for me...

i know was in his arms, crying silently. he then looked at me, leaning down and whipping my tears away  
"don't cry dale. " i bit my lip, lifting my arms weakly and hugged this man. he wasn't a demon, a good man... i cried into his shoulder, he held me and let me do that. he would pet my back, i held the flinch back for him. i fell asleep in his arms, regardless of the pain. he made me feel so safe. i rest, though i had nightmares of naraku and the man who taken my pride away, i felt safe being in lord sesshomarus arms, finally safe.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: yo guys! new part, sorry Christmas took up some time, as well as the few days before hand! anyway here is the next part! please R&R I hope you enjoy!

dale's P.O.V

its been... two weeks i believe.. since everything was taken from me... my world... lord sesshomaru was even more protective of me since the event. he would make sure i was by his side at all times, and honestly it was starting to become... odd.

we were walking down to a lake, when herd familiar voices.  
"kagome?" i whispered, lord sesshomaru looked at me "my lord, its kagome... please, please let me see her, please!" i begged. i wanted to see her, tell her everything. i wanted to talk to her about inuyasha too, see shipo, sango, miroku again. he looked at me  
"fine. be back here when the moon rises." i smiled and hugged him  
"thank you so much my lord" i ran off following the noise of her voice, then inuyasha's voice, followed by what was probably a punch to a small shipo's head. 

"KAGOME!" I cheered as i ran out from the bushes  
"d-dale?! it you! are you okay!" i nodded and smiled. i felt eye burning into my head, i turned to see inuyasha  
"are you okay inuyasha?" he scoffed and stood  
"you betrayed me!" i blinked  
"huh?" i tilted my head  
"i can smell it on you, it reeks of him" wait is... is he on about...  
before i could even speak again, his hand was around my neck, chocking me.  
"you smell of sesshomaru, all over you, inside you!" i struggled  
"i-inuyasha... i-i d-don't know w-what you m-mean!" i cried  
"SIT!" his face was slammed into the ground  
"will he ever learn?" i herd miroku say. i turned to kagome  
"kagome, can i talk in privet please? " she nods worriedly and takes me further away 

"whats wrong? why did inuyasha attack you like that? " i shrugged really confused myself  
"i dunno... kagome, i was...raped. do you think... he could smell the demon who did it?" she looked at me shocked.  
"what?! oh my dale!" she hugged me "are you okay"  
"i'm fine, honestly. don't get me wrong i feel bad and upset beyond belief but i cant focus on that"  
she nodded and looked at me  
"well.." she held her finger up to her chin and looked up "maybe, but that demon would have to be real powerful!" i looked down... who?  
"well it can't be naraku, he can't go near me" she nodded  
"it wont be sesshomaru... would it?" i thought then froze... wait...  
"wait... i...i don't know... i mean he has been acting more and more 'protective lately. do you really think he might have?" i looked at her, her face was more pale.  
"we could...ask inuyasha?" i looked down and nodded  
"please... but please tell him the situation, i would never try and hurt him" she nodded  
"okay, wait here, i'll talk to him"

i waited there, the more i thought about it, the more it seemed to become clear. he was the only one who could have. no other demon could or would touch me. but why? i'm a low human who lives a petty and small life. he was a demon lord, who would live as long as possible. i then herd foot steps... fast ones  
"dale?" i looked at inuyasha  
"hello inuyasha" he came and sat down  
"kagome tolled me about .. this... did you want to ask summin'?" i nodded  
"is it possible you could tell me who did this?" he looked at me, then his eyes went to my stomach?  
"i can feel the cub"

CUB?!  
"what?!" he looked at me  
"yh... you... are carrying " he blushed a little  
"i'm... oh no..." i was...carrying a cub? who's? "inuyasha who's cub is this?" he looked down  
"it's ...it's sesshomaru's... i can smell it on you" i gulped...

i was carrying a cub, and this cub , my baby, belonged to ... sesshomaru

i went back to them camp they had, and stayed until they all slept, i began to leave  
"where are you goin'?" i froze  
"i can't stay inuyasha... he will find me otherwise."  
"and if you leave?" i looked down. i could run  
"inuyasha where will i go?" he got up and got a few things, like food and other needs  
"come... i will run you to a village near by, and i will leave you with kyade (sp?) " i nodded  
"thank you so much" i climbed on his back as he ran me to the village and went in to speak with kyade

"kyade, i have dale..." she looked at me  
"your finally home child"  
"i need a word" he said talking to her inside, then pulling me inside, he left  
"stay safe dale" he went off

"he tolled me everything. come child, lets rest. here is some food "

i fell asleep in the village.. i could only guess how lord sesshomaru felt.

sesshomaru's P.O.V

i waited long enough, i got up, going to where she left. but no one was there. they were here, i could tell. she ran.

R&R please, sorry if its late!


	9. AN

**heyaaa! this is a A/N**

this is a quick question! i need your guys opinion

... i need an oc created! the only thing i'd like is for her to be mouthy and very nasty toward our dale. a description of who she is, and what she is like, as well as her powers (she can not be more powerful then dale, but CAN be as strong as sesshomaru). otherwise she can look and act and be whatever you want! if you can get a picture of what she would kind of look like that would me amazing, but i want you guys to have a say, this story is for you, if i get more than one, i may combine ideas together!

i need, if you want to, the oc character within a week at most of this being posted.

-who she is (name, where she is from, backstory)  
-why she would hate dale  
-what powers she could possess  
-her looks and how she carries herself (pride or big headed)

and anything else necessary. thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: i am soooo sorry for a long wait! i'm currently going through my GCSE's and i need to make sure everything goes well! wish me luck and here's the next chapter._**

 **why did you run?**

dale's P.O.V

why was I here? I just gave myself a death sentence. I can't stay here... maybe... maybe lady kayade could help me... I stood up slowly and went to find her, she was still up, by the fire.  
"kayade?" she turned to me, a gentle old smile aimed at me, the creases showed age but wisdom her old eyes.  
"how can I help you my child?" i went and sat by her, breathing gently  
"I.. cant stay here ... not because I don't like anyone believe me! I just... I cant stay here... I don't think I want to stay here either... " she had a knowing and understanding look in her eyes, she turned to me and placed her hands over mine.  
"I understand completely my child. not only are you with child with his pup, but you also have feelings for sesshomaru. I will not keep you from him, you may leave, but please take this" she handed me a cloak, it was long and covering.  
"thank you kayade" I hugged the woman in front of me, and smiled, as i left the little house.

I ran back to the woods. i knew it would be dangerous, but i need to get back to him. hes going to be extremely mad about this. I started walking, looking around. i was paranoid... how the hell am i going to find him? I saw a cave near a hill. i peered inside, i don't even know why. but a demon jumped out, it was so huge! i fell back, my power still didn't recover, I panicked and covered myself.

I waited for the impact.  
It did not come. I looked up after a few seconds... the demon was gone.

I sat up, confused. where did it go? I then felt a presence... I looked behind me.  
On the ground, and saw a pair of feet.. i knew who's clothes they were... I gulped and looked up a little more, and saw him. sesshomaru. He looked so mad, no one else was there. I moved back from fear, he took a step closer and reached for me, and picked me up in his arm. I was tense. he took me to a small pool, I could see AhUn resting, with Rin and Jaken sleeping. I felt at home, I was sat down in his lap.

silent.

"why did you run" I looked down, closing my eyes. I felt ashamed  
"I... got scared... " he was looking right at me.  
"why are you scared" i trembled at his demand. I tried to pull away from him, he held me tightly. "tell me" i felt tears develop in my eyes, I covered them shamefully.  
"because i'm carrying!" I broke down, I felt him hold me tightly, resting his head on my shoulder. I looked at him surprised  
"I know you are" my eyes were wide, I looked at him out the corner of my eye, his eyes were shut. He looked peaceful.  
"you know?" i asked calmly as possibly. His eyes opened as he licked my neck.  
" I do. I know because I made you this way" I looked at him in shock. he just admitted that he... I... I'm carrying his... why wasn't I mad or upset.  
"I...I..." what do I say?! I felt him move. I was turned to face him, he looked at me, playing with my hair.  
"shh. don't say anything." I didn't. he then grasped my chin, making me look at him " close your eyes"I obeyed and closed them, exhaling gently. I felt a pressure on my lips, I would have opened my eyes in shock but I dared not. I felt the desire get deeper and deeper.

we continued to kiss, I was blushing i could feel the heat. I felt myself get pushed down, my back met with his fur. I opened my eyes them, looking at his hands, close to my head blocking me in. I closed my eyes again, as i felt myself be sat back onto his lap.  
"sleep. now. " I closed my eyes and fell asleep against him. I felt safe with him once again

sesshomaru's P.O.V

I wasn't mad anymore. I was but, i could tell that she didn't want to be away from me. I know she will be scared of me from now on. I will have to be careful around her...

-morning-

dale's P.O.V

I woke up, I was still in his arms. I decided I would pretend to be asleep. I closed my eyes and rested against his chest. I herd him sigh and nuzzle into my neck, his breath teasing me. I blushed and bit my lip. I could feel his smirk. he then chuckled. CHUCKLED!? I dared not open my eyes  
"you are a terrible liar" I flushed and gulped.  
"I know... sorry" he chuckled a little more, his lips and breath teasing me

I felt safe, but... I was still A little scared.. okay I am still scared. very very scared. but I... love him... I have to try

 **a/n SORRY! its short... i'm going to add the new character soon, a mix of what people sent in the reviews. thanks pandaluvur14 and jhania1000 for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys i know its been so long! Aha bad life my bad, here have this chapter as long as i can make it! Billy?  
Billy: *dusts the webs off himself* ….  
I am sorry Billy….

Billy: *sighs* fine. LandMIA does not own inuyasha, but only the storyline and dale… and owes me a cup of tea….*bows*

*sighs* fine…. Okay i'll make you tea for a week. Okay… right on with the story! (btw thank you to everyone who follows and reviews this story! Soooo greatful! Any questions for me or billy here and ill answer then on the little talking section before the story with a named mention sooooo love you guys!) oh also an introduction to the character **matryoshka panda** and **redrwby** have made, shout out to you guy thank you!

A nice day with a strange couple?

(this chapter has sexual content. I will warn you when if you do not wish to read it :) )

Dale's P.O.V

I looked over at rin and jaken sleeping next to ah un. I almost felt like a mother already… I looked down at my slightly swollen stomach and smiled. I looked over at the man I loved sitting on the edge of a cliff. He was thinking about a lot and i thought it best to leave him be. I just smiled at him and sat at the edge of a small pond. I took off the shoes made out of fur lord sesshomaru insisted i wore. The water felt cool and fresh and felt so nice to feel. I looked back at my sleeping and stripped myself of my cloths, sinking into the water. It was a little cold but felt amazing. I sank down far up to my eyes and closed my eyes.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I found it hard to comprehend what was happening. I had gotten a mortal girl pregnant, and now she carries my pup. A half demon, no doubt to be like inuyasha. Though my hatred for my little brother was not as strong, i still felt envy and anger toward him. My main problem was the amount of time my Dale had spent with him, and how much she would rely on him if i were not here. The thought made me angry.  
I had to be cautious. I needed to protect dale, while beating naraku.. But his want for Dale would mean my movements would be tracked closer, but leaving her anywhere would put her in more danger… but just maybe… if i spoke to kagome. She is from another world, she can keep her safe..

I turn to see her missing, i felt the annoyance of rage, worry and paick rise, i stood quickly, and then saw her hair on the bank, her body in the water, her nose above the surface, she must have fallen asleep.

I walked over and stood behind her, looking at her form. Why does she make it seem so...irresistible.

Dale's P.O.V

I was awoken but a pair of arms lifting me from the cool embrace, i felt myself be placed on warm fur, i sank into it, craving more of it's soft and warm feeling. Sesshomaru held me close, i wanted nothing more than to indulge myself with his smell. I knew something was wrong however, his touch was harder, more possessive.

"Dale… you told me that kagome lives in another world correct?" i looked at him in small amounts of shock, but nodded a little  
"Yes, but why?" he looked down  
"Im wondering if you would be safe there, until naraku is dealt with or at least, the pup is…."  
"NO! Im not leaving! Please my lord, i can't leave!" i felt the tears sting the edge of my eyes, burning rivers of sadness. I curled up into a ball, my face covered with my hair. I felt his grip tighten as he lift me onto his lap  
"Dale, can are you able to at least go there for the birth?" he seemed almost defeated which is so unlike sesshomaru…  
"Not without you there…." he sighed and smoothed my arm  
"I will be there if you so please" i nodded slightly and calmed down. Was it selfish of me? Maybe…  
"My…"  
"Sesshomaru."  
"Sesshomaru… i can go back to kagome's whenever she leave if you would like. But that means peace between you and inuyasha for that day." he looked down in contemplation and nodded after closing his beautiful golden eyes  
"That would keep you safer. Tomorrow we will find inuyasha and kagome."  
"Im sure talking would help. Then it'll all be okay." i said with hope, i know kagome will listen to me, i just need to convince inuyasha. "My dear, is it okay if maybe i talk kagome and inuyasha first? They'll listen to me an….." i felt his hand cover my mouth.. This was going somewhere wasn't it?

He looked at me, his eyes boring into mine. I felt almost intimidated, i felt him lift me up as he also stood. I looked over at rin and jaken. Of course i forgot they were here for a moment. I heard sesshomaru chuckle and looked at him, he was looking another way, smirking i shivered slightly. His hand hadn't left my mouth, he planted a soft kiss on my forehead before walking over to a soft flower bed, that was hidden in human length grass.

He placed me down on the flowers, laying down, whilst he remained on his knees. He just looked at me, something in his eyes, made me want him to touch me and keep me safe.  
" look at me while i do as i please with you" I felt almost embarrassed, looking at him while he does what he wants could be…. Awkward. I followed his order and kept my eyes on him. His free hand travelled down me,

I felt his rest on my breast, trying to avoid hurting me, though i still felt the point at my flesh, i smiled slightly at his gentle touch. Since we had never done anything, consensual before, i felt more excited than i had in my life before. Gently his fingers moved, causing a satisfying pleasure to erupt from them. I felt him smirk at my reaction, he buried his face in my hair, i felt his fangs brush my neck, i shivered at the strange touch.  
"Hmmm mmm" why did i bother trying to speak? I looked over at him, at his eyes, a playful smirk was on his face. I let up and kissed his cheek. He looked surprised before his face became seemingly happy and kissed my cheek, i cupped his face, almost like a dog he leant into my touch, i closed my eyes

"Dale…." oh… my eyes. I opened them and looked at him. His face was stern, but slightly playful. His hand rested on my part, i jumped a little from the sudden touch, but i didn't stop him. He smirked.

"Dale…" his voice was airy as i looked at him, his eyes were as soft as a baby's. I felt him pull out some ribbon i use for my kimono's, and bound my hands to a slightly protruding tree root. I looked at my hands, and riggled my hands gently, testing the tightness of the knot. I could barely move. He hovered over me, before stopping abruptly. He made sure to keep my mouth covered and he covered me in his fur, as if he was merely sitting down in the grass...someone was close by?

"Sesshomaru… finally i caught up to you" who was this, how did she know lord sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Moaka Akashiome… poor Dale will be so confused. Stupid demon girl.  
"What do you want moaka" she turned to me, her brown and red hair falling behind her, her red eyes focused on me. I hate this vampire girl.

"You of course my dear" her voice was slimy and disgusting to me. My hand still wrapped around my dear dale… her face was confused yet calm.  
"Will you not leave"  
"No… because we were meant to be… remember what your mother and my father agreed.. Out marriage" oh for… she was correct about that. But i refuse to marry her, and when my mother meets dale, she will agree that our marriage is over. I know it.

"No, not for long. That was agreed but i have my eyes and heart set on a real woman. Not this thing in front of me."

Dale's P.O.V

I led there still. I never heard more… i have never heard lord sesshomaru speak in such a way, let alone about myself. Besides during sex. But this was… i could feel my eyes sting with emotion. His eyes became soft a little as he could feel my body tremble. He closed his eyes and then they became hard and mad.

"Leave now before i kill you Moaka… and trust me i will…" i could feel her mood change, as she glared at him  
"Fine. but i will get you and i will have you. I will be back for you. And i will kill this girl you desire." with that she was gone…

His eyes turned to me, they changed for the mad, deranged, madman who would kill in seconds, they became mad with desire and want. I felt him move and become more intense.  
(WARNING: okie dokie guys here ya go, the sexual part...skip if you do not want to read, however if you do read this, ENJOY!)

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Finally. She's gone, and dale is here, in my arms, at my mercy. I looked down her body, her slightly trembling body was under me. I used my hand to slide down her naked form, she trembled at my touch, as i touched her most precious part. She arched her back into me.

I smirked at her reaction and lowered my own body down. My teeth scraping her skin, but i carefully avoided the sensitive skin of her stomach.

I found her most delicate part, and licked up from the bottom. Her body arched and i grabbed her back. I began licking her clit i savored the sweet taste of her juices in my mouth, never before had something so delicious went into my mouth, i craved her taste more and more.

After using my tongue on the small sensitive flesh, i lowered it more, and pushed it into her. Her maon made me throb with desire, such a… delicate and meaningful moan excited her body. I found myself wanting to be inside her. I pulled at my own clothes, as her breaths became desperate pants for the required air.

I removed my cloths, and pulled her down to me. Her body had trembled in want, but her face still blushed with the cute embarrassment that she still held.

Her face changed, as she bit her lip knowing this might hurt her. I cupped her cheek.  
"It's alright. It'll hurt a bit but not for long my dear dale…"

I flipped myself over her small delicate hole before entering her body quickly. The pain subsided as i kissed her lips. .mine…

Her body ached a little after my entry, but she nodded to me and i moved my member in and out of her body. The pain became pleasure, the ache became desire as i pounded her small body. Her moans pleaded for me to move faster and quicker… i complied with her body of course.

Finally it was over. Her body had been wrecked and she had came onto me multiple times. Finally i came, filling her insides with more of me. She gasped as i released her neck from my grasp.

She panted and then smiled at me, tiredly and weakly.

I stood and dressed, smiling at her a little, before picking her up and carrying her over to the group. I led her down, covering her body with my fur

"Lord…"  
"Sesshomaru." i said firmly  
"S-sesshomaru… the vampire girl Moaka… she knows you for a reason i don't… i am not concerned by this, what i am concerned by is her actions… if she finds out i'm with chi...pup." i cradled her in my arms.  
"She won't. I won't let her touch you… i won't let anyone else touch you. Your mine and only mine. End of"  
She smiled a little before sleeping. I just held her and slept myself. Just us…

Done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Im sorry it took so long but your guys's comments made me go back to writing and take this up again. Thank you for the lovely reviews and the encouragement to carry on writing you guys are the best…

Announcement!: ANYONE! Who has a question for me or billy here, can ask it and he or i will answer it for you in the next chapter! Sooooooo bye guys!  
billy:*bows* we shall meet next chapter which will be SOON! *bows*  
Yh soon,;... thanks billy… BYE!


	12. Chapter 12

LandMia: OH my GOD! im so sorry! i just had no motivation to do this! iv been off of doing anything like this for months! anyway, iv been asked to carry this one on for so long now, and i recently got another review, to update. im so glad you like this story! i will try my best to keep up with updating, and i do thank you to the people who review my story, it gives me motivation to carry on. anyway... i need to find...

Billy: *yawns and dusts himself off* its been how long miss? people do want more content and you are just slacking! *tuts"  
LandMIA: im sorry... i just...  
Billy: nevermind! *drinks tea* right, LandMIA clearly does not own inuyasha, however she does own her charecter and the plot. *bows*  
LandMIA: okay no more faffing! on with the next, long awaited chapter!

The mind of the demon.

dale's P.O.V

it had seemed that sesshomaru decided on something. what that was, i wasn't sure off, but whatever it was, was very serious, and he was taking it as such. but i just didn't know what!  
Master Jaken had been speaking with him privately for a long while, and since there is a heavy tension. Rin has started to notice it, and she shouldn't be.

despite the odd feeling lately, i can't say im any less happier. Sesshomaru has been fairly tame when it comes to me. the only thing that's happened is when he claws my arm. at this point im used to it.

"My lord, may i go and pick flowers with dale?" i turned my head and looked at the young girl  
"alright. Jaken, we are having a break" he sat down against a tree, looking at me, with a strange look of worry in his eyes. i wondered what for, i just presume it for the child... well.. cub, i carry.  
"yay!" i was then dragged away by a happy rin, who started to pick small blue and pink flowers, making small crowns out of them.

sesshomaru's P.O.V

i watched her carefully. i did have to take what jaken said in mind. very few people can withstand having a demons child, and with her weakened body as it was, it was even harder still. if i was not careful, i could lose her and my cub. whats worse is this war. with Naraku also after her power, her cubbirth would be even more dangerous. the chances of her being taken at that point are very high, and the idea of her getting harmed over this. i could now allow her to get hurt. there has got to be something i can do when she is due to give birth.

"jaken, come here"  
"yes master?" i looked up, thinking  
"i have been thinking about this situation, i have a solution but i have no idea how well it will work." he looked at me with a puzzled look.  
"what do you think we could do?"  
"i know that Dale is..."

there was a huge scream, my head shot around toward the sound, i could see rin screaming being held my a large snake like demon. i felt my none exsitant heart stop when i saw dale, crushed against a tree by her torso. i felt the rage build inside of me  
"ah un, save rin" i said, before speeding toward the love i found.

Dale's P.O.V

i felt like i was going to be sick. my stomach became tighter and tighter. i felt the cub inside me squirm. i wanted to hold him and tell him that mummy is here. but i could barely move any of my arms or legs. i felt tears sting at my eyes as the pressure became even more intense.  
suddenly that pressure was gone. i could breath in deeply, and i fell onto the softness i was all to familiar with.  
"sessh...omaru" i choked out  
"it alright now, rest. i have you"  
i could hear the clash of sesshomarus sword against the demons flesh, and the thud its body made against the ground. my eyes were heavy and it was hard to keep them open. i was greeted with darkness i could not help but embrace

Jaken's P.O.V

this was not good. dale's body could no withstand the attack, her body has been completly crushed! it will be a meirical is she could live through that. the cub... has almost no chance. i looked at my master, it was the first time i had ever seen him look so... weak. there was actual pain in his eyes. i could see the pain build up. we needed to get her to a doctor, or a medic fast.  
"master, there is still time. we need to get her to a doctor."  
he nodded. he spoke none, as he placed her on the back of ah un beside a tired rin, and we started to fly off in a direction i knew.

it was late when we got to the village, almost all the lights were out. sesshomaru lifted up Dale in his arms, and carried her to kayede's hut.  
"stay out here jaken" i looked at him and nodded in understanding. i waited outside with run and ah un

kayeda's P.O.V

i had a feeling something would happen tonight. i stayed up late for this reason, and i was proven right as lord sesshomaru walked in holding a damaged Dale in his arms.  
"kayeda?" i nodded  
"yes child, i am aye, what has happened?" he looked down at dale, and he said no more "i understand, place her down, i will see what i can do." he nodded and placed her down.

"please. help her" he said. i could scene a pleading tone in his voice. i nodded in response, and looked away, not before seeing the tear stream down his cheek.

LandMIA: ah! sorry its bad! and i will go over it. however enjoy for now! also sorry its short more will come! bye!


End file.
